disneysherculesfandomcom-20200223-history
Medusa
Medusa is a character from Hercules: The Animated Series. She is a lonely young gorgon who becomes smitten with Hercules in the episode "Hercules and the Gorgon". ''Hercules and the Gorgon'' When an unconscious Hercules falls from a waterfall after saving Icarus he washes up near Gorgon Land where he is rescued by Medusa who begins to admire the unconscious boy's face, but after an interruption from Icarus and Pegasus who are looking for him she runs away. Later on after having some one-sided conversations with some statues she finds Hercules' school ID, this causes her to crave a normal life more and more so she beseeches the Olympian Gods to help her, her call is answered by Hades, lord of the dead and Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love. Hades offers her an opportunity to become a human by day in exchange for working for him at night as a monster while Aphrodite offers Medusa special sunglasses that would block her powers, allowing her to interact with the world while still being herself. He even adds to the deal that if one true friend can accept her for who she is, he will make her permanently human. She ends up taking Hades' offer, thinking nobody could see past her true form. Things go well for her until a chaotic trip to the Pita Pit where at sunset, she starts her transformation and ends up causing a gorgon panic throughout Athens. When Hercules finds out what she truly was, he first accuses her of trying to get close to turn him to stone and she runs off, heartbroken. When Hades learns that it is Hercules that she had a crush on, he purposefully reveals her appearance in the dark to turn him to stone when he comes to apologize. Aphrodite appears and points out the technicality in the contract, so Hades honors the agreement to turn Medusa human, but she deflects the spell towards Hercules with his shield. With his eyes closed, Hercules asks Medusa out, to which she says yes but first she takes Aphrodite's glasses. She has not been seen since. Personality Medusa is a very lonely being due to her inability to communicate with others, this is because of her uncontrollable power of turning people into stone. Her only companions are her living snake hair and the many statues that decorate her grove which she usually pretends to talk to in order to lessen her loneliness. She is also very self-conscious as shown when Aphrodite and Hades both made her an offer to allow her to get close to Hercules, she preferred Hades' deal since it would make her human as apposed to Aphrodite's deal which would not change her "ugly" appearance. She is, however, very sweet and likable. Mythology Medusa was one of Athena's priestesses. One night, Poseidon snuck into her temple and raped Medusa. Athena was furious, but because she was unable to punish Poseidon because he was her uncle and a more powerful god, she turned her frustration on Medusa and made her a gorgon. Medusa was eventually beheaded by Perseus and from her neck sprung Pegasus and Chrysaor. Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Female